


【電話那端】【TimDami】

by piao



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piao/pseuds/piao





	【電話那端】【TimDami】

 

**※──────────────※**

**有性愛場面，請斟酌觀看（？）**

**※──────────────※**

 

他知道提姆在玩甚麼把戲。

 

電話的那頭他的聲音是如此清晰，就彷彿是在自己的身邊一樣，手輕撫著他，帶著一點粗魯的對待，手指挑逗的他的情慾，吞嚥因為些許興奮而分泌的口水，戴米安回應著對方的話語。

那在枕邊他熟悉的床語。

今天他手機收到了提姆傳來的一則訊息，要他今天下午到他房間等他。

因為有他公寓的副鑰匙，便在時間內到了他的房間，一打開門進去裡面卻發現要他來的人並不在家，戴米安納悶地將門關上，然後直接坐上床滑著手機等帶著對方的出現，但五分鐘過去，十分鐘過去，二十分鐘過去了，那個傢伙的身影並沒有出現。

戴米安無奈又有些生氣，嘆了口氣，猜想著對方可能遇上甚麼纏身的事情，他直接往床上一躺，想要小睡一下等對方出現。

就在戴米安朦朧中快要睡著的同時，電話熟悉的鈴聲打斷了他正要失去的意識，皺著眉不耐煩地伸手抓起手機，開啟擴音戴米安用著有一絲睏意的聲音對著那男人發出詢問，「德雷克，你在哪？」

「你在我房間？」提姆不疾不徐地回應著戴米安，而這反應聽在戴米安耳裡有些反感。

「不然我能在哪？你如果有事我可以先回去。」

「留下來。」提姆在下一秒回答道。

「你甚麼時候會到？」戴米安對他的堅持有點疑惑，但也沒多問。

「你現在開擴音？」

「 ….. 怎麼了？」對於提姆一直不回答自己的問題戴米安感到有點煩躁了。

「用聽筒。」

「你搞甚麼鬼？德雷克。」

「照做就對了。」

戴米安不解地照著將擴音變成聽筒，他要看提姆在打甚麼鬼主意。

「好了，到底甚麼事情？」戴米安閉上眼睛，對於剛剛那被打斷的睡意還有些許留戀，再加上躺在提姆的床上，這他熟悉又安心的味道，讓他更想好好睡上一覺了。

「戴米安，我們最近好像很久沒做了。」先是頓了頓語調，提姆默默地說出了這件事。確實最近因為比較忙的關係，兩人都各自在處理自己的事情，所以相處的時間變得比以前少了許多。

雖然他也不是那麼重慾望的人，但是一想到戴米安在床上的模樣，連他也無法忍受。

 

「 ….. 你叫我來是為了這件事情？」戴米安簡直不敢相信，他用手揉了揉自己的頭髮，提姆確實沒講錯，但為了這種事情叫他來，他都想問到底誰才是十五歲誰才是二十一歲。

不過，算了。

「 …. 那你人呢？」

「我有事走不開。」提姆平淡的說道。

戴米安這下更無奈了，他仔細想聽對方的背景是否有吵雜的聲音，試著推論出對方身在何方，可背景卻是鴉雀無聲，甚麼聲音都沒有，這讓戴米安更疑惑了。

「要我等你？」戴米安放棄推測。

「對。」

 

提姆果斷的回答也讓戴米安頓了幾秒，不難聽出他真的是出自真心的想要留下他，但說真的戴米安還是有幾分懷疑，畢竟提姆從不會在自己忙碌的時候要他過來或者留下，對方也知道他有其他事情忙，也因為他長大了，韋恩企業也有些事情要接手，雖不至於忙碌，但總是需要他的一些時間。

 

這當然也是他們不常見面的其中原因之一，即使到了夜晚也是。

 

「那我睡會兒，你來了再叫我。」這幾天忙一個公司會議，他總是少掉幾個鐘頭的睡眠。

最近連黑眼圈也出來了，讓他不得不稍稍的用化妝來補強自己的氣色，身為韋恩的管理者，他不能顯得自己沒有精神。

 

「別睡。」

 

火大。

戴米安從沒看過提姆這麼堅持，或者纏人。

這傢伙是越長越沒腦子了嗎？

戴米安扶著額頭，壓著的火氣接連著自己的理智正在拉扯，但對方也沒有接下到底要做甚麼，沉默在另一頭，他自己則是不太想再這樣被耍著玩，就算是他的情人也一樣，他沒空陪他耗一整天，做愛，可以，但懸著他，滾開。

 

「戴米安，我想要你。」

 

沒有謊言，沒有多餘的修飾語詞。

提姆對於他們倆的第一次依舊記憶猶新，剛開始交往的一陣子只要一見面他們便二話不說一吻上就會上床，一種基於生理與心理的渴求，也或許是戴米安剛接觸性這件事情，他們就像野獸般的瘋狂啃咬，提姆也不排斥的讓戴米安在他身上做上記號，留下斑斑痕跡，激情的項圈鍊著兩人，忘我的沉浸在對方的所有，深夜的夜巡過後是他們的時間，而戴米安也不忌諱在自己的公寓過夜，到了早晨才離去。

而喚醒自己的，不是對方的早安吻，總是一杯熱騰騰的咖啡跟早餐。

對於此提姆有些失落，但他知道戴米安的個性，而看著桌上對方還貼心地放著早餐則讓他也稍微釋懷，只是他多少還是希望對方能留到他醒來，但從來沒有過。

 

提姆的嗓音帶著性感，也因為對方的收音特別好，戴米安甚至能聽到對方起伏的呼吸聲，就像在床上那樣靠近自己般，那樣帶著緊張與興奮，或許還參雜著克制，自己的心臟彷彿被揪緊，太久沒有這樣的挑逗，戴米安不得不說他有點招架不住。

「那就現在來床上找我。」

 

「戴米安，我抽不開身。」提姆輕咳了一聲，隨即背景發出了幾聲小小聲的敲打鍵盤聲，「不過我想，你可以先做點別的事情。」

 

「像是？」

 

「自慰。」

….….….…. 。

 

「德雷克，你知道你在說甚麼嗎？」

「再清楚不過。」

 

他從沒跟自己提過這種要求，提姆知道他是絕對不可能這麼做的，這跟做愛是兩回事。

戴米安停頓了自己的思考，幾秒的空白讓他不知道該回應提姆甚麼，對方一本正經地要求反而讓他覺得之前的開玩笑還比現在這情況好多了。

甚至讓他懷疑提姆是不是最近壓力太大。

 

「戴米安⋯。」

氣音纏繞在自己的耳邊，蠱惑挑逗他的身體，熟悉對方的體溫、心跳，那在自己耳邊的呢喃彷彿真實的讓戴米安身體開始有了慾望。

 

原以為自己的理智至少還保留界線，但在提姆一句句裸露的刺激下，戴米安越發不能阻止自己身體所渴求的慾望。

 

想到了對方的觸碰，佔有的激吻，戴米安開始微微的顫抖，克制不住的輕吟，他的下身也在提姆那一聲聲的輕喚下有了反應。

 

帶有情愫、色氣的喘息，戴米安伸出手隔著褲子輕壓自己的硬挺，對於做愛的慾望逐漸上升，「哈啊⋯！」不自覺的翹起了臀部，身軀顫抖而興奮，手更是解開了褲頭的鈕扣，將腫脹的分身掏出，戴米安用手直接包覆著開始套弄。

 

「乖孩子⋯很想要吧？」提姆看著螢幕上戴米安在自己床上自慰，嚥了口水，他更向電話那頭挑逗著對方，如同在床上那樣的耳語。

 

「從脖子到腹部，我很了解你的敏感處，戴米安。」提姆看著戴米安迷濛的雙眼，刷上了色情的氣息，對方生澀的正在發洩自己的慾望，看在他眼裡，下身也有了反應，「很舒服嗎？想要再舒服一點嗎？就像我抱你時那麼做，你明白的。」

 

在提姆的指示下，戴米安呻吟著將褲子褪下，他回想著對方總是在前戲時總會邊吻著他，手指則不空閒的抽插著自己的後穴，快感的淹沒比他所想的更迅速，想到這，戴米安更加快了手的速度。

 

空氣就像被抽開，不夠的只能讓戴米安開口更大力的呼吸著，紅暈逐漸在他的雙頰染開，身體熱的難受，戴米安的分身在自己的套弄下發出了淫靡的水漬黏膩的聲音，手指在分身頂端不斷措揉著，這更敏感的處碰讓戴米安更拱起了身體，「嗯啊！不⋯哈啊！」

 

「這樣真的夠嗎？戴米安？」提姆繼續用聲音帶領著戴米安，輕聲的幾聲悶哼讓他知道戴米安現在可是完全不專心聽他講話了，連反擊的回話都沒有，不過這證明他這次的計畫奏效了。透過螢幕顯示的影像有如正在撥放色情影片那種衝擊感，顯示器有著四個角度正對著戴米安，再由電話的收音接收戴米安最貼近的喘息，臨場感十足。

 

其實提姆今天根本不忙，他甚至一整天為了戴米安都空下來了，難得的空閒本想要帶著戴米安四處逛逛，可是最近他也察覺對方因為忙公司的事情沒甚麼太多悠閒的時間，就連今天約對方過來也是戴米安把手上所有的事情移到隔天才空下來的。

而心血來潮的，提姆忽然想到，他之前在書上看到另類的做愛方法，書上這麼寫道：情人透過電話單純聲音的辨別及刺激，加上言語的帶領，身體會更敏感，觸感也會因為由自己掌控，會更明白自己的敏感處，加上自身所想像的情節，會有更新一層的體會。

於是他想試著在今天對戴米安這麼做，不僅是他們真的很久沒有上床，他也想知道戴米安自己能摸出多少自身他所不知道的敏感點，雖然很想親自上陣，不過那是等時機成熟的時候，而現在看來顯然還不到時候。

 

「唔嗯！⋯」咬著下唇瓣，戴米安已經分不清輕重，他只知道再不咬緊，呻吟聲就會流洩而出。

褲子已經完全脫下，自己的分身也在自己的手裡發顫，雙腿大開，臀部空虛般的輕搖，提姆身上的味道包圍著自己，如同他正在抱著自己一樣，耳邊提姆的聲音催眠自己更深入一步，顫抖之際，戴米安將手指沾上自己的口水，難以收拾的慾望零碎的卡在喉嚨，炙熱的灼燒自己的身體，手指探入體內，些許的不適混雜滿足，眼淚打轉著，戴米安無法克制的將手指更往裡面深入。

 

舒服的滿足愉悅的纏繞全身，電流帶著快感仔細的遍佈全身上下的神經，戴米安更加快了手指的抽插，後穴在適應之中也讓他從一根手指增加到兩指，但戴米安明白，身體想要的，是更衝擊的東西，更碩大的慾望貫穿自己。

 

「德雷克⋯唔唔⋯哈啊！⋯不⋯操⋯啊啊！」像是故意般的不再忍耐，戴米安邊叫著提姆，像是刻意的一種懲罰，身體色情的搖擺著，呻吟聲充斥在房間內，從電話傳來一陣陣的喘息聲，細膩的勾引提姆的慾望，不行，提姆無法再忍了，關掉了螢幕將電話放在桌上，接下來的事情，他必須親自過去解決，而不是靠電話。

 

穿過了走廊，戴米安的呻吟聲越來越大聲，加快了腳步，提姆直接推開門，裏頭的人顯然受到了打擾，帶著困惑顯示著還不知道到底發生甚麼事，在戴米安還沒有意識到之前，提姆便已壓了上去，扣著對方的手，舌頭侵略著對方的嘴裡，與之交纏著告訴對方自己的佔有，舒服的發出了幾聲吸吮聲，提姆手也不閒著的摸上了戴米安的分身，溫熱的手掌包覆著自己，溫柔卻又堅持的套弄著，比剛剛自己弄得更讓他無法自拔，腦袋彷彿糊成一團，回應著提姆的吻，汗珠流過臉頰，擦過提姆的髮絲，提姆的到來始得這裡更加燥熱。

  
  


「德雷克⋯你⋯你不是⋯嗯啊啊！」手指不知道何時被對方拔出，已經擴張過的後穴輕鬆的讓提姆插進三根手指，身體顫抖著，跟剛剛完全不同的感受，更粗魯的對待，更直接的抽插，眼淚快流下來了。

 

「哭出來吧？」

低聲的呢喃，惡魔的床語，提姆將手指抵到了戴米安的敏感處，手指微微推送輕刮，戴米安回擺著腰部，太久沒有做了讓他的身體更加無法抗拒。

  
  


「德雷克⋯」戴米安撐起身子，一把拉下對方，「廢話少說，操我。」

 

堵住了戴米安那不饒人的嘴，提姆也如他所願的將自己的褲頭解開，從剛才戴米安開始自慰的同時他的分身早就硬的難受，抽出手指，提姆將分身頂著對方的後穴磨蹭幾下，進入的瞬間感受到了熟悉的緊緻，溫熱的包覆著，

 

巨大的分身撞擊的自己的深處，戴米安在這一刻終於流下了一直忍住的眼淚，呻吟聲也變得比剛才更大，更無法克制地回應提姆的動作，色情的舉動，挑逗著提姆的每一刻感官，喘息也更沒有節奏，調節著動作，他想要跟戴米安一起體驗高潮，用力的頂撞發出了淫蕩的聲響，也讓戴米安更不自覺的抱緊提姆，享受著一波波快感的侵襲。

 

在越來越攀升的慾望之下，滿溢而出的快感終於在提姆的抽插下得到解放。

感受到了提姆的濁白射在體內，戴米安帶著些微嗚咽聲接受了。

身體還在高潮中的餘韻抽不開神，提姆輕輕的吻了戴米安，不過接下來卻被對方毫不領情的捏了臉頰。

 

「德雷克。」戴米安笑的輕鬆，不過看在提姆眼裡，這可好了。

「我想你欠我一個解釋。」戴米安眼神變的銳利，而可想而知，今晚可是需要費一些時間跟力氣他才能好好睡覺了。

 

早上，一陣聲音吵醒了他難得空白的睡眠，那是提姆從來沒聽過的聲音，來自他的廚房。

 

懷裡的人已經不見了，探手摸了摸旁邊，沒有戴米安的影子，一如往常的，但他還是好奇來自廚房的聲音，慵懶的起身，提姆打算下床去看個明白，但接著在下一秒看到他正在尋找的人端了一份早餐進來。

 

「早。」平淡的將早餐放在桌上，戴米安拿起兩個杯子的其中一杯輕啜了一口咖啡，香氣流散於整個房間，也讓提姆清醒了一些。

 

「你怎麼在這？」提姆疑惑著，畢竟通常這時間戴米安早就離開了，過夜不留晨是他對戴米安的印象。

 

「我今天放我的秘書一天的假。」戴米安用叉子叉起一塊蛋餅，細嚼慢嚥的享受著難得的悠閒。

 

「為了？」提姆坐到了戴米安對面，也跟著吃起了盤子上的蛋餅，他可沒想過戴米安還有這般手藝，還以為會是甚麼黑暗的藝術品，但是這個眼前的東西卻不是他想像中的糟糕，或者說好吃。

 

「你。」

輕描淡寫的，戴米安沉穩地吃著早餐，而這句話則讓提姆愣住了。

他知道對方不是這種會為了愛情而不顧公事的人，或者說戴米安很重視公司的運作，在沒影響任何感情的情況下戴米安是不會有這樣的舉動，雖說他們很久沒有見面，但是也沒有真的影響到甚麼。

 

見提姆沒回話，戴米安只是靜靜地吃完了早餐。

「趁著我還沒變心，我想你最好想想今天要做甚麼。」戴米安用手指敲桌面，要提姆回神面對他今天刻意為他而留的假日。

提姆想一想，然後笑了。

 

「就甚麼都不做吧？」

好好的休息就夠了，在有你的空間。

 

支著頭，戴米安冷哼了一聲，然後露出了笑容。

 

一天的平凡，沒有忙碌，只有兩人的時間。

兩人相視而笑。

 

【完】

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
